


The Truth Shall Set You Free

by rebellious_sheep



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: A/U, Emma loves to eat(;, F/F, Top!Regina, emma has no filter, tiny bit of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 19:55:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12043113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebellious_sheep/pseuds/rebellious_sheep
Summary: Emma has ingested a magic spell and she has no control over what comes out of her mouth. Naughty thoughts and confessions fly out of her mouth when Regina comes by. Will they find a solution?





	The Truth Shall Set You Free

Sheriff Emma Swan slouched on her chair at the station, arms behind her head, feet reclining on the desk in front of her. Today was a slow day. 

Only in Storybrooke would there be a call about a cat stuck in a tree. After retrieving Snookums the orange tabby for Mrs. Abernathy, the old woman had invited the blonde in her house for some tea and cookies. Emma, of course, couldn't decline. After all, who wouldn't want some free tea and cookies? 

When she was done, Emma headed back to the station to finish the dreaded paperwork for the Mayor. 

Her and Regina had become close friends after everything that had happened. Words exchanged between them were now playful and teasing. If one watched them, it was almost as though they were flirting. Their interactions were always shadowed with undertones of sexual tension but neither one seemed to notice or if they had, chose not to bring it up. 

The clacking of heels brought Emma out of her thoughts. She looked up to find the Mayor holding a brown bag and a cup. 

"I see that you're working very hard, Sheriff." 

"I will totally do that…after I eat lunch. Ooh are those for me?" The blonde's expression brightened like a child seeing a lollipop. 

"They _were_ supposed to be for the hardworking Sheriff of Storybrooke, but I don't think she's here."

Emma tried to snatch the bag dangling above her, but Regina held it beyond her reach. 

"Come on, Madame Mayor. I'm starving, and you can't have the Sheriff starving. How can I work when I'm hungry?" Emma gave Regina her best puppy dog eyes. 

"Hmm, I suppose you make a valid point." The brunette sighed before handing the food and drink to Emma. 

"Fuck, you look so hot today." _What the fuck_ , Emma thought, cheeks turning pink and she dropped the offered lunch on her desk. 

Emma opened her mouth to apologize, her cheeks burning, but all that came out was, "I like it when your voice drops and you call me 'Miss Swan'.

"Emma, what's going on?" Regina would blush if she could. 

The blonde suddenly recalled Mrs. Abernathy's ominous words from before, "This tea has special properties. The truth shall set you free." Then the old woman winked at her, showing a chipped tooth.

Emma didn't think much of it at the time, but now…

The blonde attempted to explain but what she blurted out was, "You're so sexy. I want to lick that scar above your lip." 

Now Emma was really freaking out. How could she stop this before it got any worse? Could it actually even get any worse?

Regina arched a brow as if to say 'really?'

An idea came to Emma. Quickly, she found a pad and a pen. Gesturing for Regina to come closer, she began scribbling. The Mayor leaned over her shoulder and waited. 

"You like my boobs? Really, Emma?" Regina asked disbelievingly. 

Emma looked down at what she wrote and winced. _Shit._ Next to the words, she had drawn a crude stick figure that vaguely resembled the Mayor with two giant circles on her chest. 

Turning around in her chair, Emma looked up at Regina, pleading with her eyes to fix this. 

"What has gotten into you, Emma?"  
Regina looked concerned but also slightly amused. 

"Your ass looks great today." Emma was seriously panicking now. She had no control over her mouth and all the naughty thoughts she had about Regina were coming to light. 

"Thank you. Well, it seems you've ingested some sort of truth spell." Regina hummed and wiggled her fingers, a light purple haze circling Emma before fading away.

Emma let out a sigh in relief, thankful that the brunette figured out what she was trying, albeit unsuccessfully, to tell her. 

"To fix this, you need to get whatever secret or confession you've been harboring, off your chest."

Emma's eyes widened in alarm. No way was she going to do that. She opened her mouth then closed it again, shaking her head profusely. 

"If you want your verbal diarrhea to spew into the town, then by all means… I would love to see Snow's reaction." Regina had an evil smile on her face, probably thinking about how shocked the naive woman would be. 

Here goes nothing…

"I love you," Emma confessed then slapped a hand over her mouth. 

Emma hoped that she was dreaming right now because she did not just confess her love to the Mayor, her best friend, the mother of her son. 

A puff of white smoke escaped her lips, through the cracks of the fingers covering her mouth, before vanishing. Before, Emma had felt this urgent need to say the forbidden thoughts she had about Regina that were buried far in the recesses of her mind, but now a giant weight seemed to lift off the blonde's chest. 

Emma removed her hand and silently prayed that whatever came out of her mouth next could fix this. 

What she wasn't prepared for was Regina straddling her and kissing her. 

Instinctively, Emma's hands flew to the Mayor's ass and she returned the kiss eagerly. The kiss deepened and Regina's hand grabbed the back of Emma's head, pulling her closer. 

It was quiet in the station except for their heavy breathing and the sound of their wet lips mashing together. 

When they broke apart, Emma stared dazedly at Regina. 

"Wow…Hey! I'm back to normal." She could actually control what she wanted to say. 

"Normal… If that's what you want to call it, then yes, Miss Swan." Regina's voice deepened with the last two words and smirked when Emma blushed. 

"So you love me?" Regina asked conversationally like she wasn't surprised and currently sitting in Emma's lap with the Sheriff's hands still on her ass. 

"Yep… So how do you feel about that?" Emma awkwardly inquired. 

"How do I feel about how you feel about me?" The brunette raised a perfect brow. 

"Come on, Reggie. I'm serious here."

"I love you, but if that nickname ever comes out of your mouth again, we are done."

"Yes ma'am. Soo, you're implying that we are currently in a relationship." Emma grinned like an idiot. 

Regina leaned down and sucked Emma's earlobe in her mouth before responding, "Very perceptive, dear. How about we take this _relationship_ to the next level, Miss Swan?"

"Here? Now?" What if David walked in but then she remembered that it was his day off. 

Regina's next words sent a flare of arousal down to her groin. 

"There's no time like the present. You must be hungry. I have something for you to eat," Regina purred, voice laced with innuendo. 

In a flash, Emma lifted the Mayor up with one hand and swept the rest of the papers off her desk before laying her down. 

Pitifully, she stared at the bag of hot food and cocoa that Regina brought her but decided that office sex was more worth it. 

"On your knees, Sheriff Swan. The Mayor requires your assistance."

Regina waved a hand and both their clothes disappeared. They hungrily stared at each other's naked bodies before Emma swiftly got to her knees and spread Regina's smooth legs, placing them over her shoulders. 

She got to work, her blonde head bobbing eagerly, tasting sweetness and a hint of spice. 

And that was what Emma spent her lunch eating. 

Regina soon returned the favor, bending Emma over the desk and fucking her with her own police baton, while restraining the Sheriff with her own cuffs. 

Needless to say, the day was very productive for both of them. 

~fin


End file.
